doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
José Luis Orozco
) |familiares = Alejandro Orozco (hijo) Luis Fernando Orozco (hijo) Andrea Orozco (hija) |pais = México |estado = Activo }} José Luis Orozco es un actor de televisión y de doblaje, padre de los también actores Luis Fernando Orozco, Alejandro Orozco y Andrea Orozco. Es bien conocido por doblar al famoso actor y comediante Tim Allen, la voz que normalmente dobla en muchas de sus películas. También es conocido por ser la voz del famoso astronauta Buzz Lightyear en diversas películas, entre ellas la franquicia Toy Story; Lord Voldemort en las películas de Harry Potter y a Bills en Dragon Ball Z: La Batalla de los Dioses. thumb|230px|right|José Luis Orozco mandando saludos, con la voz de Buzz Lightyear. thumb|230px|right thumb|230px|right thumb|right|229 px|Concomics Morelia Filmografía Películas Tim_Allen_2012.jpg|José Luis Orozco ha doblado regularmente a Tim Allen. Buzz_1995.jpg|Buzz Lightyear de Toy Story es quizás su personaje más emblemático. Butchcgi.jpg|Butch de Thomas y sus Amigos. 220px-Stimpy.jpg|Stimpy. Lord-voldemort-7.jpg|Lord Voldemort de las peliculas de Harry Potter. Dragon-ball-z-batalha-dos-deuses-bill-universo-jotha.jpg|Bills en Dragon Ball Z: La Batalla de los Dioses. Max_Tennyson_006.png|Max Tennyson en todas las versiones de Ben 10 Jim_Brass.jpg|Jim Brass en CSI: En la escena del crimen. RicoPOM.png|'Rico', en las peliculas y series de Madagascar boris.jpg|'Boris El Animal' en Hombres de negro III. Theodore Roosevelt2.jpg|'Theodore Roosevelt' ( Robin Williams ) en Una noche en el museo (franquicia) Ninjaman Sentai.png|Ninjor de Power Rangers. Caruso21032007.jpg|La voz recurrente de Marcos Caruso en las telenovelas brasileñas. Ralph Fiennes * Furia de titanes 2 - Hades (2012) (trailer) * Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte - Lord Voldemort (2010) * La Duquesa - William Cavendish / Duque de Devonshire (2008) * Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix - Lord Voldemort (2007) * Harry Potter y el Cáliz de Fuego - Lord Voldemort (2005) * Spider - Spider (2002) Tim Allen * Rebeldes con causa - Doug Madsen (2007) * Santa Cláusula 3: Complot en el polo norte - Santa Claus/Scott Calvin (2007) * Zoom y los superhéroes - Jack Shepard / Capitán Zoom (2006) * Un papá con pocas pulgas - Dave Douglas (2006) * Santa Cláusula 2 - Santa Claus/Scott Calvin (2002) * Hasta el cuello - Elliot Arnold (2002) * Santa Cláusula - Santa Claus/Scott Calvin (1994) Chris Cooper *El sorprendente Hombre Araña 2: La amenaza de Electro - Norman Osborn (2014) *Los Muppets - Tex Richman (2011) *La tempestad - Antonio (2010) *Married Life - Harry Allen (2007) (Version de México) Dolph Lundgren *El paquete - El Alemán (2013) *Balas cruzadas - Aleksey Andreev (2012) *Los indestructibles 2 - Gunner Jensen (2012) (Versión Lionsgate) *Unidad de Acción directa - Sargento Frank Gannon (2004) Brendan Gleeson *Los Pitufos 2 - Victor Doyle (2013) *Protegiendo al enemigo - David Barlow (2012) *Beowulf - Wiglaf (2007) *La aldea - August Nicholson (2004) Paul Giamatti *La era del rock - Paul Gill (2012) *¿Qué pasó ayer? Parte II - Kingsley (2011) *El hermano de Santa - Santa Claus (2007) *El ilusionista - Inspector Walter Uhl (2006) Stephen Rea * Inframundo: El despertar - Jacob Lance (2012) * Prueba de fe - Padre Costigan (2007) * V de venganza - Inspector Finch (2005) * El mosquetero (Redoblaje) - Cardenal Richelieu (2001) Jeff Bridges * Un año de perro - Jon Katz (2009) * Iron Man: El hombre de hierro - Obadiah Stane / Iron Monger (2008) * Como perder a tus amigos - Clayton Harding (2008) * Muerte interior - Tom Friend (2003) Neal McDonough *Street Fighter: La Leyenda - M. Bison (2009) *Asesino de la carretera - Teniente Esteridge (2007) *Se quien me mató - Daniel Fleming (2007) *La conquista del honor - Capitan Dave Severance (2006) Philip Seymour Hoffman *El hombre más buscado - Günther Bachmann (2014/Diamond Films) *Los piratas del rock - El conde (2009) *Juego de poder- Gust Avrakotos (2007) John Hurt: * Hércules - Cotis (2014) * Indiana Jones y el Reino de la Calabera de Cristal - Professor Harold "Ox" Oxley (2008) * Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal - Sr. Ollivander (2001) Michael Douglas * Último viaje a Las Vegas - Billy Gherson (2013) * Behind the Candelabra - Walter Liberace (2013) * Los fantasmas de mis ex - Tío Wayne (2009) Jared Harris * Cazadores de sombras: Ciudad de hueso - Hodge Starkweather (2013) * Lincoln - Ulysses S. Grant (2012) * Sherlock Holmes: Juego de sombras - Profesor James Moriarty (2011) (trailer) Luis Guzmán *¿Quién *&$%! son los Miller? - Policía mexicano (2013) *Peleador callejero - Martínez (2009) *Escuela para idiotas - Moorehead (2006) Ciarán Hinds *Circuito cerrado - Devlin (2013) *Petróleo sangriento - Fletcher (2007) (Versión Paramount) *Miami Vice- Agente Fujima (2006) Alan Alda *Locura en el paraíso - Carvin (2012) *Robo en las alturas - Arthur Shaw (2011) *Una idea brillante - Gregory Lawson (2008) Oliver Platt *X-Men: Primera generación - Hombre de negro (2011) *Frost / Nixon - Bob Zelnick (2008) *ZigZag - Mr. Walters / The Toad (2002) Treat Williams *Un pedacito de cielo - Jack Corbett (2011) (2da. versión) *Locura de amor en Las Vegas - Jack Fuller Sr. (2008) *Asuntos pendientes antes de morir - Bill el crítico (1995) Michael Nyqvist * La reina en el palacio de las corrientes de aire - Mikael Blomkvist (2009) * La chica que soñaba con un cerillo y un galón de gasolina - Mikael Blomkvist (2009) * Los hombres que no amaban a las mujeres - Mikael Blomkvist (2009) Forest Whitaker *Búsqueda implacable 3 - Franck Dotzler (2015) *El mayordomo - Cecil Gaines (2013) *Una boda de locos - Bradford Boyd (2010) Michael Keaton * RoboCop - Raymond Sellars (2014) * Clear History - Joe Stumpo (2013) Ian McShane * Hércules - Anfiarao (2014) (trailer) * Jack el cazagigantes - Rey Brahmwell (2013) (trailer) Nick Offerman *Citas y cambios - Terry (2014) *Háblame de sexo - Sheriff Panghorn (2001) Tony Shalhoub * Sangre, sudor y gloria - Victor Kershaw (2013) * Hemingway & Gellhorn - Mikhail Koltsov (2012) Garrett M. Brown * Kick-Ass 2 - Sr. Lizewski (2013) * Kick-Ass: Un superhéroe sin superpoderes - Sr. Lizewski (2010) Chris Mulkey *La noche de la expiación - Sr. Halverson (2013) *Cloverfield: Monstruo - Coronel Graff (2008) Don Johnson *Django sin cadenas - Big Daddy (2012) *La fuente del amor - Jack (2010) Bill Murray *Moonrise Kingdom: Amor infantil - Walt Bishop (2012) *Ember: La ciudad perdida - Alcalde Cole (2008) Toby Jones *Mi semana con Marilyn - Arthur Jacobs (2011) (Versión Videomax) *El rito - Padre Xavier (2010) Geoffrey Rush *Linterna Verde - Tomar-Re (2011) *El discurso del rey - Lionel Logue (2010) Greg Germann *Ninguna respuesta - Sr. Beckworth (2011) *Spectacular! - Sr. Romono / Joey Rome (2009) Keith Richards * Piratas del Caribe: Navegando aguas misteriosas - Capitán Teague (2011) * Piratas del Caribe: En el fin del mundo - Capitán Teague (2007) James Remar * Transformers: El lado oscuro de la luna - Sideswipe (2011) * Blade Trinity - Ray Cumberland (2004) Jim Gaffigan *17 otra vez - Coach Murphy (2009) *Away We Go - Lowell (2009) Robin Williams *Una noche en el museo 2 - Roosevelt (2009) *Una noche en el museo - Roosevelt (2006) Samuel L. Jackson *Bastardos sin gloria - Narrador (2009) *Detective por error - Derrick Vann (2005) Bernie Mac *Old Dogs - Jimmy Lunchbox (2009) *Mr. 3000, a tres golpes de la fama - Stan Ross (2004) Val Kilmer * Felon - John Smith (2008) * Conspiracy - MacPherson (2008) Raymond J. Barry *Los destinos cruzados - Sr. Grand (2008) *Camino duro: La historia de Dewey Cox - Pa Cox (2007) Ben Cross: * Mi héroe - Cosmo Jackson (2008) * Especies: El despertar - Tom Hollander (2007) Brian Howe *Gran Torino - Steve Kowalski (2008) *En busca de la felicidad - Jay Twistle (2006) Xander Berkeley *Búsqueda implacable - Stuart (2008) *Soldado universal 2 - Dr. Dylan Cotner (1999) Jamie Foxx * El Reino - Ronald Fleury (2007) * Soldado anónimo - Sgto. Sykes (2005) Eddie Izzard *Ahora son 13 - Roman Nagel (2007) *La nueva gran estafa - Roman Nagel (2004) Cary-Hiroyuki Tagawa *Código de honor - Cat (2005) *Mortal Kombat - Shang Tsung (1995) Alfred Molina *Lutero - John Tetzel (2003) *Identidad - Dr. Malick (2003) Peter Mullan *La culpa - Les Gault (2003) *Riqueza perdida - Daniel Dillon (2000) Otros: *Asalto a la mafia - Sammy (Garry Pastore) (2014) *Men, Women & Children - Amante secreto (Dennis Haysbert) (2014) *Godzilla - Whelan (Brian Markinson) (2014) *Cuando todo está perdido - Presentación e insertos (2013) *El juego de Ender - Almirante Chjamrajnager (Tony Mirrcandani) (2013) (Versión Summit) *El submarino fantasma - Pavlov (Johnathon Schaech (2013) *Rush: Pasión y gloria - Alastair Caldwell (Stephen Mangan) (2013) *El corazón de la nación - Voces adicionales (2013) *Carrie - Sr. Hargensen (Hart Bochner) (2013) *Apuesta máxima - Harry Furst (John Heard) (2013) *Hermanos en armas - Papi Greco (Edward James Olmos) (2013) *Elysium - Presidente Patel (Faran Tahir) (2013) *Guerra Mundial Z - Jurgen Warmbrunn (Ludi Boeken) (2013) *Muerte en Tombstone - Padre Paul (James Carroll Jodan) (2013) *Son como niños 2 - Tommy Cavanaugh (Steve Austin) (2013) *El gran Gatsby - George Wilson (Jason Clarke) (2013) *Rápidos y furiosos 6 - Oakes (Matthew Stirling) (2013) *El llanero solitario - Collins (Leon Rippy) (2013) *Admisiones - Vladimir Polokov (Olek Krupa) (2013) *Mamá - Dr. Gerard Dreyfuss (Daniel Kash) (2013) *Duro de matar: Un buen día para morir - Yuri Komarov (Sebastian Koch) (2013) *G.I. Joe: El Contraataque - Firefly (Ray Stevenson) (2013) *Armas, chicas y apuestas - El vaquero (Jeff Fahey) (2012) *Cloud Atlas - Kupaka, Joe Napier, An-kor Apis, Prescinto (Keith David) (2012) (Versión Videomax) *Mentiras mortales - Syd Felder (Stuart Margolin) (2012) (Versión Videomax) *El código del miedo - Emil Docheski (Sándor Técsy) (2012) *El hombre de los puños de hierro - Monje (Andrew Ng) (2012) *Bienvenido a los 40 - Larry (Albert Brooks) (2012) *Ése es mi hijo - Gerald (Blake Clark) (2012) *Ted - Frank (Bill Smitrovich) y Tom Skerritt (Él mismo) (2012) *El vengador del futuro - Jefe de la fábrica (Andrew Moodie) (2012) *Hombres de negro III - Boris el animal (Jemaine Clement) (2012) *Battleship: Batalla naval - Capitán Browley (Rico McClinton) (2012) *Máxima seguridad - Warden Samuels (Ian Robison) (2012) *A toda madre - Animador (Kim Robillard) (2012) *Tu sigues - Paul (Rob Moran) (2011) (Versión Lionsgate) *Año nuevo - Pastor Edwin (Sean O'Bryan) (2011) *Contagio - Damian Leopold (Armin Rohde) (2011) *Súper 8 - Deputy Rosko (Michael Hitchcock) (2011) *Pase libre - Boshane (Danny Murphy) (2011) *Sanctum - Frank (Richard Roxburgh) (2011) *Sin límites - Morris Brandt (Ned Eisenberg) (2011) *Linterna Verde - Siniestro (Mark Strong) (Trailer) (2011) *Tropa élite 2 - Voces adicionales (2010) *Encerrados (2010) - Irving (Danny Fennoy) (segunda versión) *¡Scooby-Doo! La maldición del monstruo del lago - Thornton "Thorny" Blake V (Ted McGinley) (2010) *El origen - Peter Browning (Tom Berenger) (2010) *Bajo el mismo techo - Chef Phillipe (Markus Flanagan) (2010) *Comer, rezar, amar - Luca Spaghetti (Giuseppe Gandini) (2010) *Punto de colisión: 90 minutos para el impacto - Ministro del interior Horst Kathöfer (Michael Brandner) (2009) *Loco corazón - Jack Greene (Paul Herman) (2009) *El último viaje de Chance - Gary Hargrove (Guy Boyd) (2009) *Buscando a Jackie Chan - Maestro de escuela (Lam Wai) (2009) *Persecución inminente - Max Brogan (Harrison Ford) (2009) *Ben 10: invasión alienígena - Max Tennyson (Barry Corbin) (2009) *Un hombre serio - Rabino Nachtner (George Wyner) (2009) *Bakhita - Padre Antonio (2009) *El hombre Rico y Lázaro - Lázaro (2009) *Destino Final 4 - Carter Daniels (2009) *Miss Marzo - Insertos (2009) *Desaparecidas - Bobby Stiles (Ray Wise) (2008) *La tortura - Voces adicionales (2008) (Segunda versión) *Se busca - Pekwarsky (Terence Stamp) (2008) *Amigas inseparables 2 - Bill Kerr (Kyle MacLachlan) (2008) *CJ7 - Ti (Stephen Chow) (2008) *Batman El Caballero de la Noche - Detective Gerard Stephens (Keith Szarabajka) (2008) *Todo lo que quiero para Navidad - Arthur Nelson (Robert Pine) (2007) *Ben 10: carrera contra el tiempo - Max Tennyson (Lee Majors) (2007) *30 días de noche - Carter Davies(Nathaniel Lees) (2007) *Gángster americano - Alfonso Abruzzo (Yul Vazquez) (2007) *Seduciendo a un extraño - Voces adicionales (2007) *Tirador - Voces adicionales (2007) *El gran Houdini - Sr. Sugarman (Timothy Spall) (2007) *Serpientes a bordo - Dr. Steven Price (Todd Louiso) (2006) *Eragon - Sloan (Steve Speirs) (2006) *Aceptados - Decano Richard Van Horne (Anthony Heald) (2006) *Re-Animado - Milt Apleday (Fred Willard) (2006) *Desafiando a los Gigantes - Jonathan Weston (2006) *Piratas del Caribe 2: El Cofre de la Muerte - Jimmy Legs (Christopher Adamson) (2006) *Garfield 2 - Dargis (Billy Connolly) (2006) *El peor de los miedos - Voces adicionales (2006) *Chiquito pero peligroso- Sr. Walken (Chazz Palminteri) (2006) *Entre golpes y patadas - Fred Simmons (Danny McBride) (2006) *Todos los hombres del rey - Willie Stark (Sean Penn) (2006) *Tsunami: El día después - Ian Carter (Chiwetel Ejiofor) (2006) *Sombras en el bosque - Walter (Michael McCoy) (2006) *Constantine - Midnite (Djimon Hounsou) (2005) *Venganza en el Sol Naciente - Inspector Maeda (Sokyu Fujita) (2005) *El imperio de los lobos - Charlier (Patrick Floersheim) (2005) *King Kong - Ejecutivo 1 (2005) *XXx 2: Estado de emergencias - Comentarista en TV (2005) *El exorcismo de Emily Rose - Padre Moore (Tom Wilkinson) (2005) *Cinderella Man DVD - Jim J. Braddock (Russell Crowe) (2005) *Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith - Eeth Koth (2005) *Terror en Amityville - Jefe de policía (2005) *Nacho Libre - Repartidor de Dinero (Aparición después de la Primera Pelea) (2005) *Venganza de sangre - Vladimir (Michael Madsen) (2005) *La vuelta al mundo en 80 días - Sr. Sutton (Adam Godley) (2004) *El juego del miedo - Padre (Avner Garbi) (2004) * De-Lovely - Gabe (Jonathan Pryce) (2004) *Diario de una pasión (1era versión) - Frank Calhoun (Sam Shepard) (2004) *Celular (2da. versión) - Sgt. Bob Mooney (William H. Macy) (2004) *Érase una vez en México - Taxista (2003) *Defendiendo a los niños - Jerry Posey (Carl Marotte) (2003) *Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones - Cliegg Lars (Jack Thompson) (2002) *En lo profundo del Lago Ness - Blay (Patrick Bergin) (2002) *Y ahora...Damas y Caballeros - Inspector de Policía (2002) *Niña estrella: La historia de Shirley Temple - Darryl Zanuk (2001) *15 Minutos - Robert Hawkins (Kelsey Grammer) (2001) *El esposo de otra mujer - Voces adicionales (2000) *El pequeño unicornio - Tiny (Joe Penny) (1998) *Hostage - Walter Smith (Kevin Pollak) (1998) *Mecanismo de lo insólito - Iggy (Scott Glenn) (1997) *La niñera inocente - Frank O'Keefe (Tobin Bell) (1996) *Batman eternamente - Harvey Dent/Dos Caras (Tommy Lee Jones) (1995) *El imitador - Teniente Thomas Quinn (J.E. Freeman) (1995) *La Máscara - Tnte. Kellaway (Peter Riegert) (1994) *El escudo de cristal - Ira Kern (Erich Anderson) (1994) *Money for Nothing - Señor Kozlowski (Bernard Canepari) (1993) *Zona de Impacto - Jimmy Detillo (1993) *Matineé de terror - Lawrence Woolsey (John Goodman) (1993) *Extorsión sin límites - Murdoch (Donald Sutherland) (1992) *Héroe accidental - Wallace (Stephen Tobolowsky) (1992) *Arma mortal 3 - Tyron (Mecánico policiaco corrupto) (1992) *Fiebre de jungla - Flipper Purify (Wesley Snipes) (1991) *Goodfellas (BD) - Frankie Carbone (Frank Sivero) (1990) *Rocky V - Tony Duke (Tony Burton) (1990) *Día Uno - J. Robert Oppenheimer (David Strathairn) (1989) *Fletch vive - Jimmy Lee Farnsworth (R. Lee Ermey) (1989) *Los cazafantasmas 2 - Dr. Janosz Poha (Peter MacNicol) (1989) (doblaje original) *Tequila Sunrise - Ag. Hal Maguire (J.T. Walsh) (1988) *Cuenta conmigo - Eyeball Chambers (Bradley Gregg) (1986) *Invasión a los Estados Unidos - Cassidy (Eddie Jones) (1985) *En un lugar del corazón - Comisario Royce Spalding (Ray Baker) (1984) *Pesadilla en la calle del infierno - Sacerdote (Jack Shea) / Novio de madre de Tina (Paul Grenier) (1984) *Indiana Jones y los cazadores del arca perdida - Pirata (Eddie Tagoe) (1981) (doblaje original) *Los lentes mágicos de Moe - Maestro *La montaña embrujada - Edward Bult (Robert Vaughn) *Criaturas feroces - Rollo Lee (John Cleese) Series de TV Danny Huston * American Horror Story: Coven - El Hachero * American Horror Story: Freak Show - Massimo Dolcefino Otros: * Invasión extraterrestre - Marcus (Christopher Shyer) * Plaza Sesamo - Beto (Una cápsula "Soy especial") * Chica indiscreta - Vendedor (Mark H. Dold), Policía (John Roney), Ed Conwell (Scott Bryce), Borracho #1 (Jakob Hawkins), Alphonse (Arno Chevrier), Tim Gunn, Voces adicionales * Diarios de vampiros - Giuseppe Salvatore (James Remar), Pastor Young (Michael Reilly Burke), Cantinero (John Michael Weatherly), Voces adicionales * La bestia - Charles Barker (Patrick Swayze) * Bored to Death - George (Ted Danson) (segunda temporada) * Construyendo un parque - Ron Swanson (Nick Offerman) * CSI: En la escena del crimen - Detective Jim Brass * Sexo en la Ciudad - Stanford Blatch (Temp. 4) * O.C. Vidas ajenas - Dr. Neil Roberts, Sr. Herbert, Ross, Anunciador en baile * Alias - Ag. Fisher * Las Vegas - Kenny * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers - Ninjor * Misterios sin resolver - Voces adicionales * Los 4400 - Jefe de la Policia * Castle- Voces adicionales * Lost - Efren Salonga (Raymond Ma) (5ª temporada, ep. 89) * Victorious - Voces adicionales * Academia de modelos - Marco (Pascal Liger) * Flipper (serie de TV de 1995) - Dr. Keith Ricks (Brian Wimmer) * Doctor doctor - Richard Stratford (Tony Carreiro) * La niñera - Jeffrey Needleman * Boardwalk Empire - Voces adicionales * El mentalista - Sam Bosco (Terry Kinney) 2 y Noah (Geoff Pierson) 1, cap. 23 * Infieles - Narrador (doblaje mexicano) * Del montón - Jim Remis (David Koechner) * Power Rangers: Megaforce - Roba Sueños (Joseph Rye) * El séquito - Marvin (Paul Herman) 5, cap. 3 Miniseries * La Biblia - Satanás (Mohamen Mehdi Ouazanni) Series Animadas Paul Eiding * Ben 10 - Max Tennyson * Ben 10: Fuerza alienígena - Max Tennyson * Ben 10: Supremacía Alienígena - Max Tennyson * Ben 10: Omniverse - Max Tennyson John DiMaggio *Kung Fu Panda: La leyenda de Po - Fung *Los pingüinos de Madagascar - Rico *Kick Buttowski: Medio doble de riesgo - Sr. Vickle Patrick Warburton * ¡Scooby-Doo! Misterios, S.A. - Sheriff Stone * Buzz Lightyear del Comando Estelar - Buzz Lightyear Corey Burton * Los Sábados Secretos - V.V. Argost * Ben 10: Omniverse - V.V. Argost Otros: * Doug - Alcalde (versión Nickelodeon) * Harvey Birdman, abogado - Race Bannon * Ren y Stimpy - Stimpy / Jasper (un episodio) * La Máscara - Tnte. Kellaway (primeros eps.) * Gadget y los Gadgetinis - Reno * La leyenda del Príncipe Valiente - Príncipe Valiente * KND: Los Chicos del Barrio - Barba Pegajosa (4ª y última voz) * El Campamento de Lazlo - General Hoo Ha * Ardilla Miedosa - Voces adicionales * Daria - Padre de Kevin, Andrew Landon y voces adicionales * Mimi y el Señor Bobo - Juanito Salsa (un ep.) * Escuela Wayside - Director Kidswatter * Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi - Kaz * Thomas y sus Amigos - Butch * Sandokán - Sandokán (hasta el ep. 18) * Bananas en Pijama - Rata (desde ep. 23) * Aventuras en pañales - Hugo Pickles (1ra voz) (Temp. 1-3) * Rugrats crecidos - Hugo Pickles (un capítulo) / Randy Carmichael * El Tigre: Las Aventuras de Manny Rivera - Granpapi Rivera/Puma Loco (un capítulo) * Los Simpson - Leon Kompowsky (Temp. 3) / Bob Patiño (Temp. 3) / Lloyd (Temp. 24) * Las aventuras de Chico y Guapo (serie de MTV) - Señor Angelo * Isla de Mutantes - Joe dos patas * La casa de los dibujos - Genio, George Georgiopolis, Juez, Rey de la India, La Muerte, Monel de Dolores crecientes, Hulk, Reverendo * Las Sombrías Aventuras de Billy y Mandy - Orco (primera aparición), Lionel Van Helsing, Voces adicionales * ¿Dónde está Wally? - Odlaw * Los patos astutos - Aldo * Invasor Zim - Voces adicionales * Titán sim-biónico - Voces adicionales * Locos Dieciséis - Entrenador (4ª temporada/doblaje mexicano) * Loonatics - Inmenso (Michael Clarke Duncan) * Hora de Aventura - Hunson Abadeer (Padre de Marceline), Líder de Ciudad Fenómeno, Hombre de Negocio * Crash Canyon - Sra. Mcgurck * Phineas y Ferb - Roger Doofensmirtz, Astronauta * Star Wars: La Guerra de los Clones - Soldados Clones (2ª voz), Eeth Koth * Los Vengadores: los heroes mas poderosos del planeta - T'Chaka/Pantera Negra Original * Hot Wheels Battle Force 5 - Zemerik * Linterna Verde: La serie animada - Tomar-Re * Dragones de Berk - Alvin, el Traidor y Mulch * Lego: Legends of Chima - Crominus * T.U.F.F. Puppy, agente secreto - Cerebro de Pajaro (2ª voz) * Max Steel (2013)- Voces adicionales * Las Tortugas Ninja (2012) - Cabeza de Piel (Leatherhead) * Monstruos vs. Aliens (serie de TV) - General Warren Monger * Grojband - Blade Stabbington * Kung Fu Panda: La leyenda de Po - Fung Anime * Voltron, Defensor del Universo (Leones) - Sven (Michael Bell) (DEBUT) * Bleach - Baigon & Jirobo Ikkansaka * Inuyasha - Suikotsu * Doraemon: El Gato Cosmico - Anciano desconocido (En el capítulo Princesa Luna) * Blue Seed - Primer Ministro de Japón * Koni Chan - Mero Mero * Mirmo Zibang! - Dr. Hakase * Naruto - Hiashi Hyūga, Hizashi Hyūga, Hakaku, Consejero, Höki * Dragon Ball - Bora (primera voz), Kenta Karaaku/El Hombre más Poderoso * Fuerza G: Guardianes del espacio - Dirk Audáz * Kenichi - Mototsugu Shirahama * Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: La Saga de Hades (Versión de TV) - Pharao de Esfinge y Espectros de la 1ra Prisión * Yu-Gi-Oh! - Leichter * El Jinete Sable y los comisarios estrella - Bolido * Frontera sin ley - Heidelnoir * Zatch Bell - Prof. Hakase * Pokémon - Narrador de batallas de la liga Johto, Victor Winstrate, Mayordomo de Salvia, Drayden, Voz en Central de Metro y Sr. Gold * Beyblade: Metal Fusion - Hokuto * Beyblade: Metal Masters - Hokuto * Bakugan - Taylean Ventus * Soul Hunter - Chin To, Fei Ling * Dragon Quest: Las aventuras de Fly - Killvurn * Las Chicas Superpoderosas Z - Peludito * Hajime no Ippo - Jason Ozuma * Eyeshield 21 - Jimmy Simard (mariscal de campo en pruebas) y Hermano de Jim * D'Artacan y los 3 mosqueperros - Capitál Widimer * La novicia rebelde - Canciller Kurt Von Schuschnigg (dos caps., uno en persona y otro en el radio) * Cuentos de los Hermanos Grimm (anime) - Comprador en el Mercado, El Amo de la Casa, Hermano de Josephine y El príncipe * Supercampeones - Voces diversas Películas Animadas Tim Allen: *Toy Story 3 - Buzz Lightyear (2010) *Cars - Auto Buzz Lightyear (2006) *Buzz Lightyear Comando Estelar: La aventura comienza - Buzz Lightyear (2000) *Toy Story 2 - Buzz Lightyear (1999) *Toy Story - Buzz Lightyear (1995) [[John DiMaggio|'John DiMaggio']] *Madagascar 3: Los fugitivos - Rico (2012) *Tinker Bell y el tesoro perdido - Ministro de Otoño (2009) *Madagascar 2 - Rico (2008) *Madagascar - Rico (2005) Hugo Weaving *Happy Feet 2: El pingüino - Noah *Ga'hoole: La leyenda de los Guardianes - Noctus *Happy Feet: El Pinguino - Noah Paul Eiding *Ben 10: El secreto del Omnitrix - Max Tennyson *Ben 10: Destrucción Alienígena - Max Tennyson Bart Fasbender *Daria: ¿Es hora de ir a la universidad? - Andrew Landon *Daria: ¿Ya llegó el otoño? - Andrew Landon Otros: *Pocahontas (1995) - Ben *Superman/Batman: Enemigos públicos - Alfred *Tom y Jerry: El cascanueces - Primer Ministro Suertudo *Las Chicas Superpoderosas Reinan - Peludito *La piedra y el pingüino (1995) - Rocko (James Belushi) *Final Fantasy: El espíritu en nosotros - Capitán Gray Edwards *El cadáver de la novia - Lord Barkis *Rock-A-Doodle: Amigos inseparables - Chanticleer (1er doblaje) *Shrek Tercero - Guardia 1 *Ant Bully: Las aventuras de Lucas - Voces adicionales *El zorro y el sabueso 2 - Jefe *KND: Los Chicos del Barrio - Operación C.E.R.O. - Barba Pegajosa *Enredados - Voces adicionales *Los pingüinos de Madagascar (película) - Rico (Conrad Vernon) (2014) Películas de Anime Kōichi Yamadera *Dragon Ball Z: La Batalla de los Dioses - Bills *Dragon Ball Z: La Resurrección de Freezer Otros *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Obertura del Cielo - Odiseo Documentales *Gracias Señor Presidente - Jon Stewart *Luz blanca, lluvia negra - Editor de comic *Torre de Marfil - Andrew DelBanco Cortos animados Tim Allen: *Toy Story Toons: Small Fry - Buzz Lightyear (2011) *Toy Story Toons: Vacaciones en Hawaii - Buzz Lightyear (2011) Otros: *Lego Star Wars: El Gran Mercenario - Boba Fett Videojuegos *Kinect Rush: Una aventura Disney Pixar - Buzz Lightyear *Fable II - Aldeanos, Tenderos, Voces adicionales *Fable III - Aldeanos, Tenderos, Voces adicionales *Halo 3 - Sargento Pet Stacker, Voces adicionales *Halo 3: ODST - Voces adicionales *Monopoly - Mr. Monopoly *Alan Wake - Dr. Hartman *Darksiders - Ángeles y Arcángeles *Lego Island - Informativo *Batman: Arkham City - El Guasón *Halo 4 - El Didacta *League of Legends - Vladimir, Maestro Yi, Heimerdinger, Swain *Dead Rising 3 - Zhi *Disney Infinity - Buzz Lightyear *Smite - Tyr Telenovelas brasileñas Marcos Caruso *Corazón de Estudiante - Raul Gouveia *Mujeres apasionadas - Carlos *Como una ola - Dr. Prata * Páginas de la vida - Alex * Deseo prohibido - Padre Inácio * Cuento encantado - Patácio Peixoto * Avenida Brasil - Leleco * El Canto de la Sirena - Dr. Jotabê * Preciosa Perla - Arlindo Ary Fontoura * La favorita - Silverio * Acuarela del amor - Jacques Conti * La Cura - Dr. Turídio Guedes * Dinosaurios y Robots - Isaías Junqueira Alves (Zazá) * Gabriela - Coriolano Damasceno * Rastros de Mentiras - Dr. Lutero Barbosa Paulo Betti * La vida sigue - Jonás Macedo * Lado a Lado - Mario Cavalcanti Joaquim Lopes * Hombre Nuevo - Doménico Navarro * Imperio - Enrico Bolgari Celso Frateschi * Escrito en las estrellas - Jardel * El Astro - Nelson Otros personajes * Uga Uga - Ladislau (Mario Gomes) * La esclava Isaura - Joao * Dos caras - Misael * Río del destino - Cirso (2ª voz) (Gesio Amadeu) * La Guerrera - Garcés (Jayme Periard), voces adicionales Director de doblaje * Alcatraz * Hostages * Apuesta máxima * Cuando todo está perdido * Ja'mie: Chica de escuela privada * Hola chicas * Forever Enlaces de interés *Entevista a los actores José Luis Orozco junto con Arturo Mercado Jr. y Jesús Barrero sobre el doblaje de Toy Story 3, para el programa "Cinexesos Cine TV" (Cine en Linea.NET) Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Directores de doblaje Categoría:Voces en off